Hades and Persephone: A New Beginning
by LunaMoon29
Summary: The old portrayals that you have seen about this iconic Greek Myth are wrong. Keep reading to find out why.


**Hey y'all! Welcome to my next story! I know I promised a Kaname x Yuki story but I have recently been inspired by Overly Sarcastic Productions on YouTube (check her out) and her Underworld Myths video to do a story on Hades and Persephone! This will be a modern retelling of the story set in the Ancient Greek universe with modern tropes and ideas (so no helpless Persephone and no Lore Olympus, sorry). Hope you guys enjoy! This will not be a one-shot so please R&R so I can keep making these!**

Chapter 1

Hades woke from his chambers with a start, a servant had knocked on the door.

"What is it, you fool?" he asked, stern. "It's too early so you better have good reason".

"My lord" he said. "An urgent message has arrived from Zeus on Mount Olympus".

"Oh boy" Hades said. "What does my insolent excuse for a brother want this time?"

"You are cordially invited" the servant read "To the Naming Ceremony of the daughter of Zeus, the King of the Gods; and Demeter, the goddess of the Harvest; tomorrow at sunhigh on Mount Olympus. Please bring a gift befitting of the young child. Your attendance is very highly anticipated. Sincerely, Zeus".

"Oh great" he said. "Just great. Another child of Zeus' recklessness with women". '_Well I have to get her something. I guess I'll just figure it out later'. _

_Mount Olympus _

Well, later had finally arrived and Mount Olympus was bustling with joy. Apollo's chariot flew across the sky, making sure no clouds were in sight; Poseidon kept the seas calm, no ships would be destroyed today; and love was in the air, thanks to Aphrodite's doing.

But why was everyone so excited? Demeter, the goddess of the Harvest, had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl, a child of Zeus, the King of the Gods; so Hera, his wife and goddess of marriage; wasn't too happy. Today was the day that she would be presented to all of Olympus for the first time, oh what a momentous occasion.

At the Temple on Mount Olympus, a centaur rushed in carrying a golden torch. He climbed up the stairs of the Temple, rushing to the top where a giant disc was. He placed the torch inside, and the disc lit up, signifying the start of the ceremony.

All of the gods and goddesses sat in ornate pews while Zeus sat on his throne with Hera. One of the seats was vacant: the seat that would normally be occupied with Demeter.

Suddenly, as Apollo's chariot reached Olympus, the sound of trumpets blared around the Temple. The goddess Demeter appeared on the Altar of Olympus, holding a small baby in her arms, wrapped in a small pink cloth. The girl, who had light brown curly hair and soft pale skin, napped quietly in her mother's arms.

"Alright" Zeus said proudly. "The Big Three shall present their gifts to the girl first. I will start. My dear daughter, you will have dominion over all of the flowers of spring, and be the embodiment of your mother. You will make the world beautiful, my sweet" he pressed his finger lightly against her forehead, a small yellow glow emanating from it.

"Poseidon, it's your turn"

"She will have dominion over all of the plants of the ocean" he said. "No wave shall destroy her gardens".

"Hades it's your turn" Hades popped out of his slight daze, slowly standing up and floating toward the babe. Demeter was hesitant to place her in his hands, she never trusted the Lord of the Dead. The girl turned towards him, her soft brown eyes flickering open.

"Persephone" he muttered, his mind questioning the origin of that word.

"Absolutely not!" Demeter shouted. "We had already decided on a name! No child of mine shall have a name given by him of all gods! Her name is Kore!"

"Oh, Demeter" Zeus sighed. "Stop being so temperamental. Persephone is a beautiful name. Hades has bestowed upon her a wonderful gift".

"Oh YOU want to talk about being temperamental!" she screamed. Persephone cried, a shriek resonated throughout the Temple. Demeter sighed.

"Very well" she said. "Persephone, she will be".

One by one, all of the gods bestowed their gifts upon the babe.

"She will have endless knowledge of all plants" Athena said.

"Her beauty will astound and she will be loved by all" Aphrodite said.

'_She already is'_ Hades thought.

"She will be able to protect herself from all danger" Ares said.

"Her voice will be the most beautiful in the land" Apollo said.

"She will be protected by all animals" Artemis said.

"Fire will never harm her" Hephaestus said.

"She will live in good health" Hermes said.

Finally, it was Hera's turn. The tension was high, no doubt, as Hera was the Goddess of Marriage. Hera never really liked any of Zeus' kids. Hera looked at the child carefully.

"Her marriage will be beautiful and healthy" she said, a sigh of relief resonated throughout the room, she turned towards Demeter. "This child was made to be loved by all. Take good care of her".

_16 Years Later_

Persephone had grown up to be a beautiful teenage girl. Her figure had blossomed from that of a child to that of a woman. She had become a mature woman with a deep passion for nature. Her eyes were still a soft brown, but her brown hair had lightened and grown longer, still retaining it's youthful curl. She had created so many beautiful new flowers that the world adored her. Unfortunately, that beauty came at a price. Demeter knew that Persephone had come of age and that suitors would pursue her. In order to protect her precious Kore, Demeter had locked her in her private gardens, hidden from all the ruthless men in the world.

Ptelea, one of Persephone's nymphs, had heard sobbing from her room, opening the door to reveal the goddess sprawled out on a bed guzzling down chocolate ambrosia.

"Seph, what's wrong?" she asked, lightly caressing her hair.

"I hate being stuck in here" she said. "I want to go out!"

"I know" Ptelea said. "But you can't disobey your mother, she would never forgive you" she looked out the window.

"It's getting dark outside, Apollo's work is almost done, you should get some sleep"

"Okay" she said, Ptelea closed the door. Persephone changed into a pale pink night slip in her closet with daisy slippers. She went to each window, which were made of the strongest glass, and closed the pale pink curtains. Suddenly, a familiar visitor came out of the shadows.

"Hades?" Persephone whispered, squinting to see the visitor move towards her slowly.

"Yes my love" he said. "It's me" He was very tall, his skin was a milky white, his messy black hair pushed back off of his face. He was wearing nothing but a black toga, his chest mostly visible, and some black sandals.

Persephone jumped into his arms, tugging on his tight, muscular frame and burying her frame into his chest. She looked up at him.

"I missed you" she said.

"I know" he said. "It's been hard to find you since your mom sent you here. I missed our long nights when you would suck my-"

"Okay…" she cut him off. "Lets not get into that yet. Gods Hades, take it slow, I know you've gone all of five days without sex but chill out".

"Damn it you're so hot" he said. "So what is life like in here?"

"Boring" she said. "Especially without you" she squeezed him tighter.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure"

"You're always pretending to be someone else up here" he said. "Very dainty and elegant, ugh. Why don't you leave this stupid place and come down and live with me in the Underworld".

"You think I wouldn't try that?" she asked. "This place is fortified, stronger than the Spartan's battle gear, thanks Hephaestus. It is literally impossible to leave here without Demeter's permission".

"You still have access to your gardens, right?" "Yes, why?"

"Seph, baby" he said. "How do you think I got in here? I can move anywhere there is shadow".

"So then let's go now. I'll pack my things and-"

"It's not that simple Seph" he cut her off. "I can't move you through too. And like you said, this place is a fortress. It's hard enough to move myself"

"So what's your plan?" she asked.

"Meet me in your gardens tomorrow at sunhigh" he said. "I'll take it from there but first" he got down on one knee, she gasped.

"Persephone, great Spring Goddess and daughter of Zeus, King of the Gods; and Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest; will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she said, excited but quietly, who knew where the nymphs were at this time at night.

"I will see you tomorrow my love" she brushed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist. Suddenly, as soon as she went in again, he was gone.

**So how was it? This one was so fun to write! This one is going have a lot of layers to it! Please R&R! I hate it when my stories don't get reviews! **


End file.
